Anniversary
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Beck reminisces on his and Jade's anniversary


**ANNIVERSARY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORiOUS**

Beck was asleep when he rolled over and yawned. He looked at the alarm clock. It was two minutes to midnight and he was suddenly wide awake. Jade was sound asleep next to him. She looked like she was having a good dream. He brushed a stray black lock of hair from her face and smiled. It was almost their anniversary. He couldn't believe they lasted this long. He knew they loved each other and withstood numerous breakups but marriage was different. You couldn't breakup constantly like they did and expect it to work. He thought divorce would be on the horizon if he married Jade but he also knew that when they worked, they were great together. He gently picked up her hand and stroked her wedding band. He thought of the day their lives changed forever.

_~Flashback~_

_They had only gotten back together a year, four months, and sixteen days ago. Not that he was counting. They had remained separated nearly a year after the 'Queries' incindent. Neither dated anyone else. Beck mainly focused on his acting and Jade did some thinking and soul searching. When they finally did get back together, while Beck was filming a small role in an upcoming movie, Jade said she had changed and things would be different. They broke up a few hours later when Jade caused a commotion on the set with one of the extras she felt was looking at Beck. They proceeded to make up five days after and have been taking it one day at a time since then._

__'Jade! Jade, stop,' Beck said as he followed her up the grassy hill as she walked away from him.__

__'Why should I,' she asked sarcastically. __

__'Because, I was in the middle of-'  
><em>_

__'Breaking up with me, I know,' she cut him off. 'Just take me home and consider us broken up. Again.'__

__'Ugh! Why do you always do this. Why do you twist my words around?'__

__'Oh, is that what I do? I'm sorry but when you say,' Jade, I have something I need to tell you,' she said in her mocking voice, 'and you won't even look at me then it means you want us to be done. So it's done!'__

__'That's not why I wasn't looking at you.'__

__Jade stopped walking and turned around to face him. 'OH! Now you can't even stand the sight of me. Am I that hideous? Does my face disgust you?'__

__Beck stopped short in an attempt to not have her flee. 'I couldn't look at you because I'm nervous. We JUST got back together and things have been going so well and I didn't want to ruin them.' Yes, technically they had been back together for almost a year an a half but things between them felt awkward.__

__'Well it's too late for that.'__

__Beck ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'Can you just stop for one minute. One minute and let me talk.' Jade looked at him furiously.'Without interrupting me,' he stressed.  
><em>_

__'Fine,' she said through clenched teeth. She balled her fist and tried to keep a lid on her simmering frustration. She would let him say what he had to say then she would unleash on him. 'You've got sixty seconds.'__

__'I only need five.' He took a deep breath and got down on one knee and pulled out the black velvet box that was in his pants pocket. He swallowed all his fear, all his nervousness and looked her in the eyes and in that moment he knew he had made the right choice. He opened the box as he asked,' Jade West will you marry me?'__

__Jade stood mouth agape. He was proposing to her. Everything seemed to go silent. Her hands unclenched and her chest tightened. He was proposing to her. That's why he had been nervous all afternoon. She looked down at the ring in the box, Beck, and then past Beck to the area where they were not three minutes ago having lunch under the sun. He was speaking again but she didn't hear him. She caught the words: love, forever, & soul mate. He truly loved her. Bad attitude, sarcastic nature, and jealousy. She wanted to take that box and ask him why he felt they needed have a stupid ceremony for other people. Instead she did something totally un-Jade like. She tackled him in a hug and the two of them went tumbling down the hill. 'Yes. Yes, I'll marry you,' she exclaimed as they rolled to the bottom. Twenty minutes later after combing the hill they found the ring that fell out of the box. It wasn't a 14 karat diamond ring. It's not that Beck couldn't afford it, he just knew that Jade was far from a girly girl. He had a ring custom made for her. It was part of a handle from a rusty old pair of scissors she liked. He had it engraved. It said 'We'll last as long as you want and even after that'. She had to wear it on her thumb but she didn't mind.__

__~End flashback~__

Beck smiled as he looked at the clock. It was now 12:01a and fifty years since that day in the park. He could still remember the proposal and everything he said to her. He whispered 'Happy Anniversary' and lightly kissed her on the forehead. He closed his eyes to let sleep take him again. After all, he had a long day planned. Making her breakfast in bed, a stroll in the park, their kids visiting, a surprise anniversary party, and Tori, Cat, André, and Robbie stopping by. They say the fiftieth wedding anniversary is the golden anniversary but as far as Beck was concerned, everyday since the day they got engaged had been golden.

**End.**

**A/N: Done. I wanted to do something different. I think I did. I also think it was better in my head lol. Hoped you enjoyed it. **


End file.
